Character Creation
How do you create a character? What are our guidlines? Read below! This was all copied from the "Character Creation" journal on deviantArt. How To Join Alright, so you are interested in the group and want to join in. But how do you do such a thing? This will explain. Download our app. [link] This is where you’ll have an image of your character and familiar. Create your character! Remember, they are a gijinka - a human with Pokemon features and powers, essentially. LEGENDARIES ARE NOT ALLOWED. You’ll also have to draw your character’s familiar, so both should have similar features. Also, they’re retyped - so no Fire-type Charmanders here! However all 16 other types are juuust fine. Fill out the information within the App. ALL OF THIS INFO IS NEEDED. Name: Fill in with the name of your character. Age: Any age 8+ will do. Don't make your character have 800 years unless its a ghost. However if they were recently reborn (Ghosts or ‘robotic’), they can have an age under 8, as long as they look above 8. Pokemon: The species they are. Type: Their NEW type. So if you are retyping a water-type to a dragon-type, it would say ’Dragon’. Fill out all the information and post it in the Artist’s Description of your piece. ALL OF THIS INFO IS NEEDED. Name: (Name of your character) Age: (How old is he/she?) Gender: (Male/Female) Pokemon: (The pokemon species) Type: ( Their NEW type. So if you are retyping a water-type to a dragon-type, it would say ’Dragon’.) Familiar: ( What your character’s familiar would respond to. They may not have a name, though.) Moveset: (Your pokemon attacks. Take in mind you can use 4. TMs and egg moves are okay. Read this for further details. Please include the original moves that were replaced after the retyping. ALSO, B/W2 TUTOR MOVES ARE NOW AVAILABLE - please note if they're tutor moves, though!) Ability: ( for further details) History: (How was their past life like in the real world? Or are they a native of Tarpaulin island? Maybe even a native from ol’ Cannvi? We’d like about a paragraph for this. THIS IS REQUIRED FOR OUTSIDERS - You cannot, CANNOT just go 'oh they just woke up on Tarpaulin one day with no memory' and describe their history on Tarpaulin. YOU NEED TO HAVE THEIR HISTORY FROM BEFORE ARRIVING. This is to make sure your character's history is consistent, as we will be having their memories slowly restore...) Personality: ( How do they act? Likes/Dislikes? Hobbies? Please provide a paragraph for personality, and at least a list of everything else, if you wish.) For Written Applications: The deviation section needs to be a written story that's more then 500 words. This story can be about the character's first day on the island, a event if they've been on the island for a while, or maybe even something that hasn't and may not ever happen. It just needs to give us a snapshot of what your character is like. In the artist's comments, you need to have the same as the drawn app, in addition to the Character's Physical Description ' and the '''Familiar's Physical Description '. Since we can't see the char, you'll need to describe them the best you can. If you wish to switch to a drawn app later, be it because you drew or someone else drew it, then feel free to re-submit it. It's more along the lines of just a app update. Helpful Hints! Try to avoid ‘stereotypes’. Such as ‘tsundere’ or ‘cool loner’. We want CHARACTERS! People who are interesting! NO MARY SUES OR GARY-STUS. These are characters who are: -Overpowered -Loved by absolutely everyone -Had the most tragic story -Have this amazing hidden power -Have interacted with Legendaries - THIS INCLUDES ANYTHING INVOLVING GAME CANON OR MOVIE CANON. Retype Gates is its OWN canon. There are a few exceptions to this rule, such as following the teachings of a certain legendary. Please send us a note about this. -Are absolutely perfect -While not exactly 'sue-ish', mind-reading or telepathy are also not allowed. Sorry, Psychic-types. We will NOT accept anything that we deem as ‘Sue-ish’. Be original. Originality is what we like the most,and we really appreciate it, both in design and personality. If its a copycat of any popular character, we will flat out reject it! (So no Naruto Ninetales) The character’s art should be full body, or at least from head to their knees. No sketches, nothing that had little effort put into it! How can people know what your character looks like if it’s just a black-and-white blob? Pay attention to the types. If you have a dual-typed Pokemon, you can change both types, or one or the other. Also, YOU CANNOT REMOVE OR ADD ON A TYPE. So you cannot have a Ghost/Flying Wartortle if it’s just one type initially! Speaking of types, GHOST/DARK IS NOT ALLOWED. The Pokemon MUST have some weakness to it! Keckleon is also flat out banned. No ifs ands or buts. Want to have an advantage? Use this! [link] Special Pokemon Notes If you’ve looked at our list of Pokemon, you might have noticed that some Pokemon have special requirements. We have all of the requirements listed for your convenience! Also, we ARE open to ideas, if you wish to submit any! Just send us a note! '''Eeveelutions and the Elemental Monkeys The Eeveelutions and Elemental monkeys cannot be any of these types: Water, Electric, Fire, Psychic, Dark, Ice and Grass for the Eeveelutions, and Fire, Water, or Grass for the monkeys. This is because they’re all fairly similar to each other! Ditto Since Ditto only learns Transform, it’s up to you if the Pokemon they turn into retains ditto’s typing (So a Fire-Ditto transforms into a Fire/Dragon Gible even if that Gible was Water/Dragon), or to keep Transform as it. However, there has to be a physical flaw to their transformation - Such as a Rock Ditto having small crystals all over its body - the person they transform into will still have those crystals. Also, do note that your Ditto character has to see the actual person they wish to transform into. No pictures or anything! Unown Unown’s a bit unique as it can only learn Hidden Power once, which could be of any type. While your Unown character should have Hidden Power initially, in Retype-Depths, you’ll be able to purchase other moves for it! But you will start with only one move...that being Hidden Power, obviously! Wobbuffet and Wynaut Wobbuffet and it's pre-evolution, Wynaut, are a rather special case. These two will be allowed to keep their moveset, since they learn four moves (Wyaunt an extra three). However, they CANNOT get any other attack - that's the sacrifice for having two potentially strong counters and a ton of HP. Also, Destiny Bond is a banned move, so if you are using a Wobbuffet, you'll need to replace Destiny Bond with either Charm, Splash, or Encore. Smeargle Smeagle only learns Sketch, which allows it to permanently copy one move. Since that seems like a free option to get an attack, we’re not going to allow it - However, we are allowing Smeargle to have any non-legendary attack, as long as at least two of those moves are the same type as it is! Shedinja Shedinja, in Retype-Depths, is one of the only few Pokemon that keeps its ability - Wonder Guard, which lets only Super Effective moves hit it. Because of this, if you are using a Shedinja, you need to make sure that its type combo has at least 5 Weaknesses. We’ll double check if your combo is legit! Castform Castform’s ability, Forecast, allows it to change form in the sun, rain, and hail. When retyping Castform, you’ll have to retype its regular form, as well as its weather forms - And none of them can be Normal, Fire, Water or Ice! (So, for example, a ghost Castform turns into a ground type in the hail) Also, Castform is allowed to keep Weather Ball, but BE WARNED - Weather Ball takes on the type the weather is associated with - In Sunny Day it will still be fire, even if say, your Castform is a poison-type in the sun. It is up to you. Burmy Burmy is a little unique in that it changes type depending on where it wins or loses a fight. For this Pokemon, though, it’ll permanently be whatever type(s) you retype it into. So even if a Water/Bug Burmy wins in a volcanic area, they’d still be Water/Bug. Cherrim Cherrim has two forms, one it turns into during Sunny Day. The only requirement that we have for Cherrim is that it cannot switch types between forms. So a Water Cherrim in ‘overcast form’ is still Water in its ‘Sunny form’. Rotom Rotom has 5 different forms it can turn into - Flying, Fire, Grass, Water, and Ice - with the use of a special item. This can get a...little cheap if you are constantly switching items! So, here’s the deal - We are allowing the regular form plus ONE other form. But they both need to be retyped! Darmanitan Only if your Darmanitan is a Dream World Darmanitan, then you’ll have to take its other form into account. If you retype it into any other type than Psychic, Zen Mode will be that type/Psychic. If you make Dream World Darmanitan Psychic, then Zen Mode Darmanitan would be something that isn’t Psychic OR Fire, such as Dark/Fighting or something. Zorua and Zoroark Zorua and Zoroark have the ability Illusion, which allows them to look like a Pokemon in their team in game. In Retype Depths, they can take on the form of almost anyone - but, there’s a flaw! They will still retain their type, and features of that type will be apparent on whoever they are currently disguised as. Deerling and Sawsbuck As Deerling and Sawsbuck change their appearance with the seasons, your character might be the same. However, just because they change appearance doesn’t mean they can change their type! So a Poison/Water Deerling will still be Poison/Water, even in the winter. However, you can have wild fun designing their seasonal appearances, if you wish to throw those in - After all, Deerling and Sawsbuck don’t have any drastic changes - just color and the leaves on Sawsbuck’s horns. Multi Character Pokemon There are a few Pokemon that allow you to have multiple characters per one slot, because this Pokemon has more then one head, etc. For example, you could have a Slowbro where one char is the 'Slowpoke" and the other is the "Shellder", or the two heads of the Doduo can be two different characters. If you have any questions, note the group! Those Pokemon with 'multiple characters' will act as one person in battle - their share the same HP, and can only attack once. One of the members of that Pokemon can even fight while the other(s) stand on the sideline. However, in double battles, things become interesting - it will essentially become a three on two battle. The multicharacter Pokemon will have one member fight, with the others on the sidelines, but their HP is split up evenly. When the first member goes down, the next member jumps in to take their place. Slowbro Magneton Doduo Dodrio Exeggcute Exeggutor Slowking Wobbuffet Girafarig Mawile Combee Cherubi Vanilluxe Klink Klang Klinklang Zwelious Hydreigon Category:Information